What's to hate?
by Love Sucks
Summary: School dance coming up Danny doesn't know who he has feelings for Sam or Paulina. Losts of Drama and Romance. DxS read and review
1. Introduction

What's to hate?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom not then, not now, and sadly not ever.**

Two fourteen year olds were walking down the hall way of hell, I'm sorry I mean Casper High. Danny had pretty blue baby eyes

And messy black her while Tucker had teal eyes with a red cap on his head. There other best friend Samantha Manson prefers Sam

was at home sick. She had shoulder length black her and pretty violet eyes. Two days ago they told every one there going to be a

school dance in Casper high. "So Danny who do you want to go the dance with" Tucker asked "Tucker I really want to go with

Paullina but she likes Danny Phantom not Fenton." Danny said a little disappointed. "So you can always go with Sam" Tucker said

in a taunting voice. "I like Sam too, but I don't know who I like more" Danny said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Don't

worry man you'll figure it out sooner or later" Tucker said. "Figure what out" Danny more worry then ever. "That the person who

you've been looking for has been your nose this whole time" Tucker said. They were half way to there last class right now English

Mr. Lancer of course. "And who's that" Danny asked. "How else could it be its Sam?"

**Who wants me to finish the story? Well if you do then I need some reviews. This is DxS story by the way. I know it's short buts it's just the introduction. **


	2. How Dense can you get?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

_**Danny thoughts are in italics bold**_

_Sam's thoughts are in italics _

Chapter: 1

"Sam" Danny asked. "Danny how stupid can you get don't you know she like you since we were in diapers?" Tucker said really stared to get pissed off. "Do you think I should ask her to the dance?" Danny asked. "No I'm saying you should ask out a bowl of salad. Tucker said in a sarcastic voice. "You want me to go with a bowl of salad" Danny asked. "You know what Danny I'm going home I'm wasting time talking to you." Tucker said and left quickly. "Wait tucker" Danny said but it was too late he was gone. Anyway Mr. Lancer class was over. "Danny can you do me a favor and drop off Samantha's homework, at her house?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes Mr. Lancer" Danny said not really caring. On the way to his locker something or somebody stopped him, she wore a pink shirt had long black hair and wore blue eye shadow. "What do you want Paullina?" Danny asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance." Paullina asked in her high pitch voice.

"No thank you I'm already going with someone." **"Paullina looks ugly, Sam looks a lot prettier then her in the inside and out. Danny thought.**

"What did you say, did you just say no to me?" Paullina said in an angry voice. "Well Paullina I think your deaf, and yes I did say no to you." Danny said.

"Why, do you like someone else?" Paullina asked. "I think so she just happens to be my best friend." Danny said. "What Paullina have a problem with it, or you just don't understand English?" Danny said getting mad. "Get a life Fenton" Paullina said. "I have one but I think you need one slut." Danny said. Then he walked past her and headed to Sam's house. Paullina just stood there with her jaw all the ay down. Danny was flying to Sam's house to ask her something that meant a lot to him. Sam was asleep in her room. **"She looks so pretty when she's sleeping." **Danny thought. With out thinking he kissed her on the lips and that woke Sam up. _"Was I just kissed by an angel?"_ Sam thought. She open her eyes to meet these beautiful baby blue eyes.

**Please Read and Review. The next chapter is one Danny drops of Sam's homework and……………….. Well you just have to read and find out don't you. Well I'm happy with all the people that review. I just hope more people review. It's kind of short but I'll try to make it longer. **


	3. The new couple

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter: 3

"Danny what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Well um I just um I'm here to bring your

homework." Danny said a little nervous "Oh ok?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to know if you're feeling better Sam." Danny said. "I'm feeling a lot better since

you're here now Danny." Sam said getting closer to Danny. "Well I feel Better hearing your

voice and seeing you Sam." Danny said.

Danny closed the gap between His and Sam's mouth; they shared a long and passionate kiss

never could never be forgotten.

They let go for some air Sam was the first one to speak, "So what does this mean?" Sam said

kind of happy. "Well it means that I have more then friend feelings for you and I want to know

if you have the same feelings?"

"I've all ways had more then friend feelings for you Danny, and always will." Sam Said.

"I love you Sam." Danny said. "I love you too Danny." Sam said. They lean for another kiss;

this one lasted a little bit longer and had more tongue to it then the last one.

"Sam would you like to be my girlfriend and go to the school dance with me?" Danny said a

little nervous. "I thought you would never ask." Sam said

"So is that a no." Danny said a little sad. "Danny you really are hard headed and that's why I

love you." Sam said a little laughing. "Danny of course that's a yes."

"YES I'M GOING OUT WITH THE PRETTEST GRIL IN THE WORLD!" Danny

screamed out to the heavens. "Danny I'm not that pretty and calm Down."

Sam said. "No your right Sam your not pretty your beautiful." Danny said blushing like

crazy. "Whatever but I still love, you Danny and always will." Sam said.

"Well Sam I have to go home." Danny said a little sad. "Ok see you at school tomorrow

Danny." Sam said. Before Danny left the shared one more kiss but not the last.

**Well tell me what you think of this chapter. I would like to thank every one that review it means a lot to me. So please Read and Review. **


	4. Talking to her self again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

Sam's point of View

"Oh my God, Oh my god I'm going out with Danny" Sam said talking to her self.

"Samantha are you talking to your self again." Sam's Mother said in a worry Tone.

"Mother it's not Samantha its Sam." Sam said starting to get pissed off. "Whatever

darling but are you talking to your self." Sam's mom said calmly

"No mother I'm not a crazy fruit loop like some people in this house." Sam said really

getting angry. "Oh ok." Sam's mom said not really caring. Then the night

Passed really quickly then she fell asleep. _"Danny I cant wait Intel tomorrow." _Sam

thought in her sleep.

**That's all I can think of anyone has any ideas I would like to hear them. So please tell me your ideas. Don't forget read and review. **


	5. Fight: Paulina VS Sam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

What's to hate?

Chapter 5

Danny and Sam were walking to school the long way holding hands. Tucker saw them

and said "Wow you guys are finally together." Tucker said with a sly simile on his face.

"What have a problem with it?" Sam said. "No I just thought that……..never mind."

Tucker said. "Never mind what?" Sam said. "I just don't want to get slap this morning."

Tucker said backing away from the happy couple. "Suite yourself." Both Sam and

Danny said at the same time.

Everybody notice the new and happy couple Sam and Danny, that's all you heard

people say; and claming there bets they had since pre k.

Paullina the _puta _came walking there way "Danny you rather go with that Goth freak to

the dance then me." Paullina said pointing to her chest. Paullina was wearing a too short

to be skirt, high heels, and a short shirt that said _Call me! (When you get a life) _

"Paullina anyone would rather to go the dance with Sam then you." Danny said "Slut,

oh I'm sorry (not) if you ever talk to Danny you'll have problems with me." Sam said.

"_Que niña what_ are you going to do about it?" Paullina said. Sam answered by punching

Paullina in her pretty face, Paullina's nose was bleeding badly.

"I'm going to do that Paullina." Sam said. "_Hija de puta" _Paullina said running to the

nurse. "_Tu madrea_ _es un escupida de borracho_." Sam said laughing.

Danny's jaw was all they way down on what he saw. "Since when can you curse in

Spanish?" Tucker said. "Since a long time ago, but I never used it." Sam said.

Danny kissed Sam. "I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself." Danny said.

"_Gracias, Danny te quedo mucho_." Sam said kissing Danny back. "What did you say"

Danny said but she ran halfway down the hallway.

Danny ran after her.

This is going to be along day thought Tucker.

_Translite_

_Gracias, Danny te quedo mucho:_ Thank you Danny I love you a lot

_qu nina:_ What girl

_Hija de puta: _daughter of abitch

_Tu madrea es un un escupida de borracho:_ Your Mother is spit from a drunk guy.

_Puta: _Bitch

**I know it's too short and bad. So please read and review no flames. Advice will be helpful like anything I can add or change. **


	6. I'll show you how sluty I can be!

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I just had things to take care of. Well 

here's 

Chapter 6: I'll show you how sluty I can be.

* * *

Paulina's PoV

"I'll show Danny and his goth freak girlfriend how sluty I can be!" Paulina said to Star.

"Paulina are you trying to break up Danny and Sam?"

Star asked while going to there 4th period class. "No, I'm just going to

show Samantha I can have any guy I want." Paulina said putting on glossy lip gloss.

"So you want Fenton?"

Star asked a little suprise. " I want him for now." Paulina said. "So what's your plan?"

Star asked.

"Well on Wensday I'm going to wear the shortest shorts I own, the highest high heels,

and a small short pink shirt."

Paulina said. "Paulina you sound like a hocker." Star said; herself never reveild her

body to anybody or lost her virgnty."Well who said I wasn't a hocker and that I still

have my virgnty?" Paulina said. Star gave Paulina the disgust look.

* * *

"Danny there's only two more day to the dance." Sam said in a really happy tone. "Yep,

I cant wait to go with the love of my life Paulina."

Danny said in a sarcastic tone. Sam stared to hit Danny in the arm hard enought that

she left him a bruise. "Sam, I'm just kidding the only person I would rather be with is

you"

Danny said. "Oh that's so sweet Danny." Sam said giving Danny a french kiss. "Oh you

guys dont make me gag."

Tucker said pretending to gag. "Well then why the hell are you looking?" Danny said

laughing a little bit.

"You think I want to look? Every where I like you guys are doing that." Tucker said.

"Then Tucker you need to get a girlfriend or people would think your a gay ass

mother..." Sam said.

"Shut up, Sam." Tucker said.

Sam looked the other way and Saw the slut queen coming her way. "Wow Paulina is

wearing the shortest blue shorts I ever saw and the shortest pinkshirt that said "_He's _

_cute enough fot tonight." _Tucker said drooling all over her.

"Oh please, tie her to a pole give her a stick that will keep her busy." Sam said.

Sam didn't see

Paulina walk up to Danny and push him against the locker and stated kissing him.

Danny tried to push Paulina off him but it didn't work. Sam turned around and saw

what was happening

"DANNY YOU JERK, AND YOU PAULINA YOU CAN HAVE HIM ALL YOU WANT;

THAT CAN KEEP YOU BUSY FOR TONIGHT." Sam said and ran out of school. Tucker

just stood therewith his jaw touching the ground.

"Sam dont go, I can explain every thing." Danny said crying because he has lost the love

of his life.

"Well know that she's out of the pitchure let's give us a shoot." Paulina said. "Hell no

Paulina I dont love you, I think no one does." Star saw and heard every thing and she

felt sorry for Danny and Sam so she's going to talk to Sam.

* * *

Well tell me what you think Read and review please.


	7. Phone Call

**What's to hate?**

**Phone call home**

* * *

**With Star and Paullina**

Paullina stood there smirking on what she's just done to Sam and Danny. "Paullina how the fuck can you do that to Sam and Danny's relationship?" Star asked very pissed off.

"Easy it's the way I am; you have a problem with it then deal with it Star." Paullina said looking at her self in a small mirror. Star couldn't stand it so she punched her hard in the kisser. (A/N: which she won't be able to use again.) Paullina fell so hard on the ground that the floor rumbles.

"Why the fuck did you do that Star?" Paullina said still on the floor. "Because you deserve it and you deserve more." Star said and she left.

Star got home to her big house and went upstairs to her room. She found her phone book under it;

_Samantha Manson_

_(703)801-8547_

I knew I was going to need this sooner or later. Star thought. I really feel sorry for Sam. Star said out loud. I know exactly how she feels like because it happened once to me. Star thought.

* * *

**With Danny**

What the hell is Paullina's Problem? Danny thought still crying. Whatever her problem is she's going to pay the queen of the _puta _is more like it. "Oh My God I just remember

that that's the same thing Sam said." Danny said totally broken down. "Sam, come back don't leave me I love you." Danny said on the floor on his knees; pausing with tears after every word.

* * *

**With Sam**

"Oh my god, this can't be happening to me." Sam said crying as she was cutting her self with a small knife. "That feels good; I love the pain this is for you Danny as she

carved a D on her left wrist. "Danny, I love you how can you do this to me!" Sam said. "Fuck him I don't him I'm to good for him anyway." Sam said wiping her tears from her violet eyes.

* * *

**With Star**

I'm going to call her right now. Ring, Ring, and Ring. No answer. So she tried again. Sam finally answered; "Hello?" Sam said.

"Hi Sam." Star said. "Do I know you?" Sam asked ticked off. "Yes, I'm Star Paullina's ex best friend." Star said. "Ok, what do you want?"

"I want to tell you Paullina kissed Danny." Star said. "But, he didn't push her off." Sam said. "He did, but he couldn't." star said. "Oh." Sam said. "Thanks," Sam said. "Your welcome." Star said. Well bye.

* * *

Review please no flames. 


End file.
